


To meet and to choose

by Arya_Lis



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Lis/pseuds/Arya_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor, was sure he heard the same voice again and this time he called him Ollie, the nickname that he himself often used, he saw his partner or perhaps the near-future-boyfriend, immediately turning his head toward the direction of the voice, apologizing to him and his colleagues, he quickly left the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To meet and to choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelindaTheCavalryMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/gifts).



> This is my first story in English, so please be lenient.  
> I love this couple, and I found myself very inspired by them, I wrote this story before seeing the episode 1.13.  
> I can't exclude that is my last story about them... nothing is impossible.  
> I have to thank for the great work as beta, MelindaTheCavalryMay, hoping to see her also in this fandom.

Oliver and Connor were not a couple. 

But they went out together, they frequented – not dating – each other and in exclusive, with all the calm that Oliver needed.

They had their evenings at home, and since some time, they had also started to come out in groups, sometimes with the rest of Keating Five, and other times with some colleagues of Oliver.

This night they were in a rather noisy pub at the center of Philadelphia, with Michaela, Laurel and Wes.

Oliver appreciated and enjoyed their company, especially that of Wes, he was a simple and a very sharp guy, he appreciated the loyalty and strength of the ideals of Laurel and literally worshipped Michaela Pratt and considered her to be a real Barbie’s princess.

He was listening to the latest recent adventures of one of their clients when he hears a voice, a familiar voice, calling him.

“Oliver”

It's not, it's impossible, Oliver thinks at first, and shakes his head to take another sip of his wine.

Connor was sure he heard someone call the name of Oliver, but turning around he notice nothing, he once again concentrated on hearing what Laurel was telling, and thought he had imagined this.

“Ollie”

This time he was sure he heard, no doubt, and it was getting closer.

Oliver, was sure he heard the same voice again and this time he called him Ollie, the nickname that he himself often used, he saw his partner or perhaps the near-future-boyfriend, immediately turning his head toward the direction of the voice, apologizing to him and his colleagues, he quickly left the table.

"Alex," he said hugging a guy waiting for him with open arms, with an absurd smile on the face.

"Wow, trouble in paradise?" Michaela asked Connor, she had not missed a moment of that exchange between Oliver and the mysterious guy.

"That is not your business, Michaela shut up!" Said Connor crabby, and returning to pay attention to the conversation between his almost-boyfriend and the dude smiling.

He hear little, random words, which he however did not like.

"You're back since how long ?"

"I just got back, I would have come looking for you tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch together? "

At these words Connor's blood froze, the man's voice was flirtatious, almost worshipful.

"Sure," replied Oliver taking his wallet from his coat and a handling his business card.

They knew each other well, but they haven't been in contact in the recent years.

What the hell does that means?!?!?! Thought Connor.

He decided to ignore it and finished his drink pulling a slight sigh once Oliver had returned to sit beside him.

Oliver had noticed the stiffening of Connor, but honestly finding himself face to face with his past was a little traumatic for him so he had decided not to give it weight for the moment, once he returned to the table, however, he turned to Connor to give him a smile, when the voice of Michaela called his attention.

"Sooooooooooooo, who was your friend?"

"Michaela!" Wes and Laurel chorused to the brazenness of the colleague.

"No problem, an old friend, we went to college together, we hadn't seen each other for more or less 8 years, since he moved to London."

" Spicy details?!" Michaela asked again, and this time Connor joined the chorus of indignant voices. "Michaela!"

"Yes" said Oliver with a little smile "we had been together for a few years, and no I will not say more about that." concluded Oliver, sure that Connor had never heard of him before, then returning to sip his cocktails.

Connor took Oliver back home, they were both extra silent, and when Oliver invited him to enter Connor was particularly amazed.

"Do you want something else to drink?" He asked Connor politely .

Oliver had invited him to enter and Connor seemed to want to know more about his mysterious encounter, and began to feel worried and ... damn ... jealous.

This time it was different, it was not the guy with the biceps, this was different, Connor had seen with his eyes, Oliver with another guy and the feeling he felt his stomach was just awful.

"Connor are you okay?" Oliver asked again a little worried about not having received any reply.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts... you were saying?" Connor asked, making at him one of the saddest smile that Oliver had ever seen in his face.

"Would you like something to drink? Are you okay? " he asked again, pointing to the couch and motioning to sit.

"I'm fine, really. Your friend intrigued me ... "

"Alexander ?! It's true what I said to Michaela, he is my friend and my ex."

"And who you don't want to talk about"

"I honestly do not understand what there is to say anymore"

"Nothing, nothing you're right, I have to go." Connor said standing up and Oliver did not know what to tell him, the sadness in his eyes was disarming, he began to speak unable to see him this way.

"We were roommates in college, and we were together for a time, we shared the same passion for IT and when Alex decided to move to London to get more job opportunities, I did not follow him. That's it. "

"Excuse me, I have been indiscreet." Connor told him , yet he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before heading for the door.

Oliver pushed him against the door, taking his face in his hands and deepening the kiss, slightly biting and licking his lower lip.

Connor did not wait in responding to the kiss, he wanted this the first time when he went to pick him up, and he wanted it so bad after seeing this old friend.

"I like you Connor" repeated Oliver still on the lips and breathing hard, "and I very much appreciate your patience. "

"I like you too," Connor said before kissing him again, "and I think it's worth it." He added before abruptly ending kiss, knowing that if he had not stopped now, would not have been able to stop himself.

"Goodnight Oliver." Connor said giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Good night, Connor." Oliver replied closing the door behind him.

Connor from outside the door heard Oliver's phone ring, and lingered for a moment to hear if he could hear his response.

"It's late Alex, I have work tomorrow... only you can call me at this time... Ok, I have your number now, goodnight.Yes, twelve at Macy's, now go to sleep baby"

Connor was almost glad about the trend of the call, until he heard 'baby' ... damn ... he felt bad , but decided to chase away any kind of thought, and go to sleep.

 

_________________________

 

Connor had texted Oliver throughout the next day, and he had promptly responded, except at lunchtime, with his huge disappointment, Connor sent him gif of kittens that Oliver adored.

 

Wes having seen his frantic activity with the phone, told him to stop so as to not irritate Annalise, while Michaela had made a bad joke about how poor and miserable was his attempt of marking his territory.

In the afternoon they were in court, and busy with Annalise's research that he hadn't had time to hear from Oliver, but it was Thursday, and their Thursdays were the same for weeks, Connor brought Thai food, that Oliver adored, and they saw something together rented by Oliver.

And for Connor, this thursday made no difference, should not make a difference.

So here he was, in front of the door of apartment 303, after knocking, waiting to see his guy.

When Oliver opened the door Connor could see a sense of wonder on his face, and then immediately noticed the two glasses of wine and knew that there is someone else in Oliver's apartment.

So with her best lawyer face, he raised his hand with the dinner packages, and simply said "It's Thursday"

Oliver smiled at him and let him come in after he stepped aside, Connor placed the dinner in the kitchen, and Alex seemed seriously annoyed, while Oliver prepared the presentations.

"Alex meet Connor Walsh, Connor meet Alexander Crane." Oliver introduced them.

The two shake hands, both clearly not happy with the presence of the other, and Oliver feels there's a probability of a migraine coming.

"This thing, I was not expecting it, is there something you want to tell me ? " Alex provocatively asks Oliver, and Oliver knows exactly why Alex is about to become unpleasant.

"Connor excuse us for a moment," he says pointing to the younger boy and taking Alex's arm leads him to his bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He's a kid!!"

"None of your business."

"Is it because of him that you would not kiss me?"

"I will repeat again that it's none of your business, job is one thing, our private life is not in question at this time and I have made it clear that I will read all those papers you brought me."

"Ok, but in each case he is a kid!! God, what he's studying law, architecture ?! What ... " Alex is about to continue talking but suddenly stops "Your migraine is coming? "

"Alex, you're giving me a headache, so if you are capable of behaving like a civilized person you can stay for dinner and then leave us to our evening, or you can leave right now"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Probably not, if you go on like this."

"Ok, I'll be good, I'm going to bring you one of your pills ?" asks not really expect an answer and goes to the bathroom, Oliver nodded and then added "According drawer".

"I know honey." Alex simply replied.

Connor was impressed both by the vitriolic words of the dude but even more by the evident intimacy between the two, Alex was capable enough to take a look at Oliver to sense his the discomfort ... not to mention the fact that he had evidently tried to kiss him and called him honey.

Oliver returned to him.

"I'm sorry, Alex had to talk to me ... about work ... not very polite of me about not telling you before, I know, do you mind if he stopped for dinner? He Can be arrogant, and unpleasant but he is a good guy, will you? "

"No problem, sure, but you don't want me to leave?"

"Absolutely not." Oliver told, caressing his hand.

"Take these," said Alex once back "stop with the wine." Alex told him emptying his glass in the sink and preparing to him a glass of water.

Connor was silent for most of the dinner, beginning to seriously think of a way to kill this Alex. Planning, this time, he wanted to schedule, and no carpets that left fibers, even if they had already got away once with Sam Keating could maybe try it again. Oliver was extremely comfortable in conversation with Alex, but never failed to touch Connor’s leg, or have that smile that was just for him.

After dinner, very reluctantly Alex left them, brazenly renewing the invitation to dinner for Oliver, obviously not extending it to Connor.

"Thanks" Oliver said to Connor once he closed the door.

"Not at all, you want to see the movie? Or tell me what is your business ?! " Connor was more pungent than he really wanted.

"I ... it's complicated."

"I'm a smart guy." Connor also said standing up.

"Alex is back in America with the idea and the possibility of opening a company, which rather than a company is a hotbed of brains, it's an idea, our idea, the dream we had in common, on which we spent entire nights and days during the college time, and today is becoming a reality. "

"It's nice." Connor said hesitantly

"Undoubtedly it is a beautiful thing to see how something so ... yours ... is taking shape , making it real, is beautiful and Alex asked me to become his partner, if I can afford it. "

"Wow, it's looks like a really beautiful thing."

"Yes, it's just moving to Silicon Valley in the next couple of months, and it'll change my entire life."

"What?" Connor asked upset.

"One of the things to evaluate for me is the fact that I have to move across the country. Literally to the other side."

"Are you kidding ?!"

"No of course not ... we're talking about informatics, where else would we open a company of this type? I had a chaos of papers to read," he said showing a series of papers on his desk.

 

All that Connor could feel at that time was a great hole at the center of this stomach, and pure terror seized him.

He wanted to slump to the floor put his head between his knees and let himself panic which now felt imminent.

Not now, not yet Connor. repeated to himself.

He no longer could get close to Oliver and headed for the door.

"You have a lot to think about, it's true, it's better that I go. Good Night! "

Oliver stared at him in amazement. "Connor ..."

"Good night," the boy repeated, closing the door behind him.

Oliver stared at the door in a catatonic state. Yes, after all it was the normal reaction to expect from Connor Walsh, Oliver was already amazed at all the patience that the student had until now, all that Connor had done now, was the thing that was expected of him.

"It is not the time to fall, Hampton" he said, getting up from the couch to take all those papers that Alex had left him.

Obviously, working with Alex was a very tempting option, to go with Alex was not yet on the plan, it was a story that hadn't worked in the past, it would not work now ... and that Oliver was not in love with him but a certain student-law influenced the thing, a little ... but he had to stop now.

After 10 minutes a heavy knock on the door roused him from his reading something boring.

Without even getting up from the couch he said aloud, "Alex disappear, I do not want to fuck with you tonight, and I will not speak even with you, you should go, I'll call you tomorrow."

Connor swallowed deeply before knocking again, even louder.

"I'm not Alex, I'm Connor."

Oliver got up very little elegantly from the sofa and rushed to the door.

"What ..." he said, opening the door, but Connor overwhelmed him, taking his face in his hands and stroking the cheeks, putting his forehead against his and never taking his eyes from an Oliver increasingly amazed.

"I'm in love with you, and I know you don’t want to know, and that I have no right to tell you something of this kind, but it's true ... I'm ... I'm in love with you."  
Connor said.

Connor closed his eyes a moment, while Oliver was holding his breath.

"Breathe," Connor said, still touching his lips with his, with a kiss almost mentioned, and Oliver breathed again. "This thing is important to you, you are important to me, so then this thing is important to me."

Oliver's face lit up with a smile that made his heart miss a beat.

Connor asked "Can I help, I study the law, and I'm smart, then I will help you with these ..."

Connor did not have time to finish the sentence because Oliver's lips were on his for a kiss long expected, desired, sweet and passionate at the same time.

They pulled away for air without ever straying from each other.

"I want to do this with you, Oliver, you are really important to me, I'm not a child, and I'm not going to get tired of you tomorrow, I have already made a mess and I do not want to do it again with you, you ... you're too important to me. "

Oliver took the younger boy in a hug and Connor clung to him.

"Let's do it," said Connor then blushing slightly "I mean ... I mean ... documents ..."

"I understand." Oliver said smiled, taking his hand and accompanying him on the couch.

After an hour Oliver threw the papers on the table.

"Legally speaking it seems unexceptionable, sharing is honest ... it's okay" Connor said with still some papers in his hand.

"It's boring, I'm tired, I need to sleep ..." Oliver said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Ok, I'll go," Connor said hesitantly rising.

"Actually," Oliver said taking his hand, "I would like you to stay with me tonight, sleep with me."

"Are you sure?" Asked Connor beginning "sleep, I can do that, I want to do ... ok!"

"You're a dork much worse than me," said Oliver stroking his face and taking his hand. "Let's go to bed."

 

Connor blushed slightly and followed him, happy at last.

 

They used the bathroom in turns, undressed in silence and entered in bed without even saying a word.

 

Oliver turned off the bedside light, and Connor approached him without touching him.

 

"You know I was thinking ... Keating that could write a letter, and help me to get into some faculty ... probably not Berkeley but"

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"It's an idea, I mean I could find another mad professor that involves me in any criminal activity ..."

"What are you saying?" Oliver asked, turning to face him.

"I ... I might relocate to California, now there are law schools across the country." Connor was grateful for the little light in the room, he felt his cheeks burning. "Probably this is totally the opposite of having patience or of going slow, but ... I want to be where you are, because I can not, rather I do not want to be without you."

Oliver pushed him with his back on the mattress and began to kiss him deeply, Connor could feel his erection press on his thigh and damn ... it was what he wanted, a sigh escaped his lips.

"I am in love with you Connor, and I want to be with you, and I want to make love to you."

"Oh god," said Connor devouring in the dark his lips, while frantically looking for the edge of his shirt.

_______________________________

Connor woke up with a smile on his lips, perfectly aware of the night before, he turned in bed to note that Oliver was not there with him, looked at the time on the alarm clock on the bedside table to note that it was still very early, he was about to get up and go look for him when his voice stopped him, "Stay in bed," said Oliver, sitting down next to him and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Connor said, taking the cup from his hands.

"You expect a busy day?"

"We have a court hearing and another preliminary meeting. Not sure what to do being a defense attorney is what I really want to do ... anyway ...you think you'll go out with Alex tonight? "

"I think so," said Oliver, turning fully to face him, "I'm going to refuse his offer and I would do it in person."

"What? Why Is That? "

"It is not what I want. True, it was a dream of mine but it was, now I do not care, I love the work I do and even more I like the work of hacking I do for you. "

"What? My respectful-law-boyfriend now loves to make the hacker ?! "

Oliver looked at him in amazement.

"What?" Asked Connor blushing just a little "You're my boyfriend, right?"

"Yes, absolutely yes, and yes I love to do the dirty work for you."

"Wow, maybe I could ask Annalise to hire you."

"Do not exaggerate now." Oliver said hiding behind his cup of coffee. "I think you need to get up, you risk of being late."

"You're probably right, but you know if you do not mind I think I could bring a few change of dresses here ..."

"Oh my God, Connor Walsh I do not know you anymore."

"Stop it." Connor said, standing up. "Call me tonight, if you want you can come to me after ..."

"Ok ... and Connor." He called Oliver while the boy was going to the bathroom.

"Yup?"

"You can bring here whatever clothes you want!"

The smile that Connor gave him was heartwarming throughout all the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this story


End file.
